Aerodynamically supported spinning discs are also known as flying discs and typically include one or two piece articles including a central plate portion and a ring portion that may be integral with or separately coupled to the central plate portion. Three scientific concepts are used to describe flight performance of a flying disc: aerodynamics, linear momentum, and angular momentum. Aerodynamics of a flying disc are influenced by the shape of the disc's profile, which changes how air flows around surfaces of the disc as it is in motion. Linear momentum is primarily influenced by an initial velocity of the disc coupled with the mass of the disc. Angular momentum is determined by inertia, and by angular velocity, which is determined by the ability of a thrower of the disc to exert torque on the disc.